Officer Down: Dave VS Strauss
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Per reader request, an inside look on the meetings with Hotch, Dave and Strauss. HP JRo


Begin Transmission

Lacy here kiddos. Okay so we've got our next Officer Down story thanks to a brilliant request from mummacass. She wanted to see one of the meetings with Hotch, Dave and Strauss. Now, who am I to say no to me readers? Plus this is going to be SO fun to write. Have fun!

This story is dedicated to mummacass, for giving me the idea and to myself and Katie. I hope this keeps us on the good side Kate!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the hilarity that's about to take place.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch gathered his things for the meeting he had with Dave and Strauss in fifteen minutes. Thankfully it was just after lunch so the meeting wasn't likely to hold him after work hours. He and Emily had a date planned tonight and Erin Strauss was not going to ruin it. A knock on his door had him looking up.

"Hey," Dave said. "ready to go? The queen just requested we come early."

Hotch rolled his eyes. "Yeah, let's go." he and Dave headed for the elevator. "Any chance you'll behave?"

Dave shook his head. "Nope, I know you and Em have a date tonight so the faster this meeting is over, the more likely it is you won't miss it."

Hotch shook his head but smiled as they got on the elevator.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Erin Strauss was a woman on a mission. She had just called David Rossi asking him and Aaron Hotchner to come up early for their meeting. She was prepared this week. She would not allow Dave to get to her this time. The meeting would last as long as it was supposed to and they'd get through everything Strauss wanted to get through.

"Good afternoon Erin." Dave said as he walked in with Hotch.

Strauss sighed. At least she hoped that's how things would go.

"Good afternoon Agent Rossi, Agent Hotchner." Strauss said.

Hotch nodded. "Ma'am."

Strauss waved to the two chairs in front of her desk. "Please sit and we'll get started."

Hotch sat down while Dave ignored Strauss and started looking around her office, his hands tucked in his pockets.

"You redecorate since we were last here Erin?" Dave asked.

Hotch ducked his head some, willing himself not to laugh. Strauss balled a fist in her lap.

"Agent Rossi, we have a lot to get through," Strauss said. "please sit so we can begin."

Dave faced Strauss and stared at her for a second before slowly making his way to the chair next to Hotch. He made a show of slowly sitting down and let out a relaxed sigh as he stretched out his legs and folded his hands on his stomach.

"Whenever you're ready Erin." Dave said, a grin on his face.

Hotch cleared his throat as softly as he could, biting the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling. He could see Strauss was already getting annoyed and they'd just sat down. Hotch would make sure to thank Dave later for making sure he didn't miss his date. And for providing much needed amusement.

Strauss straightened up. "First thing, can you please explain why Technical Analyst Garcia needed three new key boards all of a sudden?"

Hotch went to speak but Dave beat him to it.

"Well you see Erin," Dave started. "Agent Morgan went to visit TA Garcia and unfortunately forgot the rules about not bringing liquids in without her okay. We're not sure how but the coffee Agent Morgan brought with him got dumped. I think we all know how though."

Hotch dropped his head to his hand, his elbow on the arm of the chair. Sadly, Dave was telling the truth about how the coffee got spilled but they both knew Strauss would never believe it. That's why Dave said it.

Strauss rolled her eyes. "Of course." she wrote something down.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave smiled. Strauss was so close to blowing, it was amusing. Sneaking a glance at Hotch, Dave could see the other man wanted nothing more then to laugh. Time for the kill.

"I'm telling you Erin," Dave started, leaning forward so his forearms were resting on his knees. "I know you're married but with the way Section Chief Walker's been looking at you, I'm thinking you should go for it!"

Strauss slammed her pen down. They hadn't even gotten through half the things on her list and had been there for two hours. "That's it, you're both dismissed."

Not chancing her saying anything else, Dave and Hotch quickly stood and moved from the room. They kept straight faces the whole way to the elevator. But once inside, they snapped. Both leaned against the walls of the box and started laughing.

"That was fun." Dave said, wiping his eye.

Hotch shook his head. "You do know she's going to kill you one of these days, right?"

Dave nodded. "Yeah but until then, I'm gonna keep having fun."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily laughed as Hotch filled her in on the meeting. "I can't believe I'm saying this but I wish those meetings were for the whole team. It would be so much fun to watch."

Hotch nodded. "Oh trust me, it is."

Emily settled her head on Hotch's chest. "So, what do we get for Dave as a thank you for making sure we could have our date?"

Hotch ran his fingers over Emily's bare back. "I'm thinking a week of vacation. He could take JJ and Henry somewhere."

Emily placed a kiss on Hotch's chest before letting out a yawn. "Sounds good to me."

Hotch kissed Emily's head as they both drifted off to sleep.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Not long but trust me, I needed to write this. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
